Le chasseur et la proie
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Deux ans après les évènements liés à Thomas et Catherine, ces derniers sont toujours ensemble et repensent à leur tendre chasse pour un petit tableau. A coeur ouvert! (Thomas/Catherine)


**Hello! Je vois que ce fandom est très vide, donc j'y ajoute mon grain de sel après avoir vu plein de fois ce sympathique film. Voici une fic se passant deux ans après les évènements du film, avec nos deux personnages principaux, à savoir Thomas et Catherine.**

**Thomas Crown et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

* * *

Un porc-épic, ça se cachait derrière des piques sanglants et prêts à attaquer si on se frottait à leur propriétaire. Un porc-épic, c'était un animal discret mais observateur. Un porc-épic aimait jouer au jeu du chat et de la souris. Ça se guettait, ça se cherchait, ça se blessait, mais ça revenait toujours.

Ça, c'était la définition de Catherine Banning. Ça ressemblait aussi à la définition de Thomas Crown. C'était un jeu entre eux. La proie et le chasseur qui s'entretuaient mentalement, qui se chamaillaient, qui jouaient.

Catherine était une chasseuse, et jamais elle n'abandonnait sa chasse en cours. Elle retrouvait toujours ce qu'elle cherchait, peu importe le prix à en payer. Coucher avec sa proie pour obtenir des informations ? Soit. S'allier à des policiers incompétents et travailler avec un inspecteur beau gosse ? Soit.

En bref, Catherine Banning pouvait absolument tout faire. Manipuler, blesser émotionnellement, jouer, baiser comme elle s'amusait à le penser, côtoyer l'ennemi jusqu'à dans son lit. C'était dans ses cordes. La seule chose qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre lorsqu'elle enquêtait, c'était de tomber sous le charme d'une proie.

Et pourtant, cette chose interdite dans son domaine, voilà qu'elle se la permettait, à son plus grand malheur.

-A quoi penses-tu ? lui susurra une voix masculine.

-Rien d'important, chuchota-t-elle à son tour.

A travers le noir de la pièce, l'homme se tenant près d'elle aperçut son sourire. Un sourire dangereux et charmant. Un sourire fait pour séduire. Un piège tendu vers lui. La séduction était l'arme de son amante, et parfois, lorsqu'elle y ajoutait la sincérité qu'il lui connaissait, toutes ses défenses tombaient à un seuil critique.

-Je t'en prie, dis-moi ! Je brûle d'envie de connaitre tes pensées.

-Si tu insistes, Thomas, sourit-elle, trouvant ses lèvres malgré la noirceur de la chambre.

-Alors j'insiste.

En même temps qu'il protestait pour connaitre la vérité qu'on lui tendait, Thomas posa une main sur le dos tendu de son amante. Elle ne se détendait jamais, peu importe ce qu'il faisait pour la détendre. Un soupir de plaisir passa cependant entre ses lèvres. Séductrice et dangereuse, oh ça oui, Catherine l'était. Elle était même bien plus encore.

-Je pense à cette vieille histoire qui nous unit. Notre manière d'avoir voulu nous pourchasser, ce petit jeu que nous avons partagé ensemble…, révéla la femme dans les bras de son ancien ennemi.

Deux ans. Deux ans qu'ils étaient ensemble, deux ans qu'elle repensait à comment elle avait pu faire la rencontre de l'homme qui partageait maintenant sa vie. Deux ans et elle n'arrivait même pas à regretter d'avoir cédé à l'ennemi. Il n'avait jamais été son ennemi, en réalité. Ça n'avait été qu'un jeu. Un jeu malsain qui avait abouti sur une étrange histoire d'amour.

-Ce n'est pas si vieux…on ne m'a d'ailleurs toujours pas arrêtés pour ces petits vols, soupira Thomas, intriguant sa compagne.

-Pourquoi t'arrêterait-on ? Tu leur as rendu les tableaux, et ton plan a fonctionné…et si tu me refais un coup pareil, tu sais ce qui t'attend, menaça-t-elle avec un sourire que, même malgré la noirceur, l'homme put voir.

-Disons que j'ai quand même fait quelques dégâts, mais je ne veux pas me faire arrêter, tu t'en doutes pas. J'aurais bien trop peur des tortures que m'infligerait ma chasseuse préférée, souffla-t-il à ses oreilles, alors que ses doigts glissaient sur sa peau pour la faire frissonner.

-Oui, tu as raison d'avoir peur.

Thomas parut heureux de cette phrase, et continua ses caresses de plus en plus entreprenantes. Deux ans qu'il vivait avec celle qui fut son ennemie et sa rivale durant un certain temps, et deux ans qu'il voulait lui demander quelque chose. Il était après tout convaincu que tout se passerait désormais bien. La seule chose manquant à son bonheur, c'était une femme. Elle, Catherine. La femme qu'il voulait appeler 'Madame Crown', en bref, sa femme.

-Tu sais, la vie était tellement peu intéressante avant que je ne décide de m'amuser un peu avec ce tableau…ma vie était monotone, j'avais un travail, certes, mais il ne me plaisait plus, alors j'ai voulu expérimenté de nouvelles choses, se confia-t-il finalement.

-Et c'est sur un caprice que tu as décidé de jouer avec la police et moi ? l'interrogea-t-elle, presque attendrie.

-Et bien…au départ, je pensais que ça allait durer un long moment, mais quand tu es arrivée, directe, et que tu m'as dit sans détour que tu savais que j'étais le coupable d'un petit vol…oui, c'était un petit caprice d'enfant, mais j'ai trouvé une amie avec qui jouer.

-Tu m'as fait courir partout, chéri, souviens-toi ! le gronda-t-elle plutôt.

Cette petite remontrance fut avalée par un baiser amoureux que Thomas n'avait pas pu retenir. Non, décidément non, il ne pouvait pas se passer de la femme qu'il voulait épouser. Il ne pouvait pas se passer de sa présence, de ses yeux bleus perçants, de son intelligence, de son corps, de son sourire…il aimait Catherine Banning.

Et depuis deux ans, le porc-épic n'était plus leur définition de vie. Plus de cachoterie, enfin, plus autant de cachoteries qu'avant, plus de jeu de cache-cache, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient des enfants bien sûr, bref, ils avaient changé grâce à la présence de chacun.

Le chasseur et la proie étaient devenus les amants maudits à l'étrange histoire d'amour, tout simplement.


End file.
